A new beginning
by The Happy Riolu
Summary: All Roxas ever wanted was to have a normal life so he was turn into a baby to have one. But can he have one with out Organization 13 looking for him and the one who turn him into a baby. (Discontinued for many reasons)
1. How it happened

The only thing I own is the OC not kingdom hearts.

Hope you enjoy it too, I kinda went back and fix this chapter a little to don't it at all.

* * *

><p>A new beginning<p>

~ Chapter one ~

~ The World That Never Was ~

Roxas ran from the Dusk as fast as he can. Breathing hard still trying to get away he had found a small place to hide from them. The Dusk looked around for a few moments before leaving, Roxas sat there panting very hard not wanting to move.

"Roxas!" A young female voice cried out in panic. "Roxas, were are you?_!_"

"Alexandra!" Roxas cried out to her, he then came out were he was hiding and ran up to her and hug her.

"Oh, thank the heavens!" Alexandra cried out hugging Roxas back. "We need to leave know Roxas."

"Where do we go?" Roxas ask her.

"I don't know, but we need to leave."

"But they will find me, they know how I look like and the powers I use too."

"I think I can change that."

Roxas just looked up at her in wonder what is she talking about.

"I don't get it." Roxas said.

"Its a spell that I learned." Alexandra explaining to him. "I think I can make you look different or change your age."

"My age?"

"Yes, your age right know your 15 Roxas but, I can reverse your age to a 5-year-old or to a baby instead Roxas."

"Well it work?" Roxas asked her.

"I know it well, but there something else you should know." Alexandra said before she continued. "Once its done you will have no memories of people you meet or who you were once was Roxas."

"Have you done this before?" Roxas ask.

"I did once but that was so long ago." Alexandra answered him.

"Then... I want you to do it."

She just looked at him with a cerise face but she just smile at him. "Are you sure you want too? There's no going back once it is done."

"Yes I am and also..." Roxas stop and looked up at her. "I want you to be my mother if you want to."

Alexandra looked at him cause of his last request she smile at him. "Of course, I'll be your mother." Alexandra said to him. "We need to start before they come back, close you eyes and count back to 10 Roxas."

He did as he was told and close hos eyes and started to count. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." As he count Alexandra used some of magic to make Roxas glow then he vanish into thin air.

Alexandra looked down to see a small bundle on the floor. She bent down and picked it up to see a baby. "Welcome to your new life Roxas." Then she heard the Dusk coming back she quietly open a portal to any world then she ran in as fast as she could with the portal closing be hide her.

~ The castle that never was ~

"I see they are no longer here." Saix said to one of the Dusk. "Go and see what world they went to." He order the Dust and they left with an instead.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Axel ask.

"You and the others will look for them as well, and don't forget it Axel." Saix said to him.

"But do you where they are?" Demyx ask.

"Yeah, do you know?" Xigbar ask as well.

"Why are you both questing? When you should be looking for the both of them." Saix snapped at both of them. "Demyx and Axel go to Twilight Town see if they are there, Xigbar and Xalden go to Wonder Land and search there."

"And what will you do?" Xaldin ask him.

"I will look in Halloween Town and Luxord will look in Beast Castle." Saix said when he finish giving orders.

"Why most I go there?" Luxord ask himself in wonder.

"Men, why do I have to do this?" Demyx complained but Saix shot a death glare at him.

"Come on Demyx before Saix here try to kill you." Axel said as he went inside a the portal.

"Will then I'm off." Luxord said as he vanish into the portal.

"We're off too." Xigbar said as he and Xaldin left to Wonder Land.

"Where did you two go?" Saix ask to himself before opening a portal to Halloween Town and then walking in.

* * *

><p>This is how my OC looks like:<p>

Alexandra is a 18-year-old nobody in Organization 13. Her weapon of chose is the sword of light. She has long black hair that reach to her hips, Red eyes (That is her normal eyes color so mind you) ,and she is taller than Roxas. She been friends with him for at least 1 year. 

Hope you liked it I'm still working on the next chapter but hope to update soon.


	2. That one song

I am so sorry for not updating for so long but I forgot about this story so yay.

But never the less here is the next chapter hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

~ Hollow Bastion ~

Alexandra had never been to this world, normally she would go with one of the organization member.

"I wander where are we?" Alexandra asked to herself.

"Are you new here?" Someone asked behind her then Alexandra turn around to see a young women standing there.  
>"Um...ya I am." Alexandra answered the women.<p>

"Will it's nice to meet you..." She stop talking after she realize something. "I am sorry I forgot to ask for your name."

"Oh, um, my name is...Jane." Alex- I main Jane lied about her name.

"What a nice name, I'm Aerith." Aerith introduce herself. "And who is this?" Asking about Roxas.

"This is my son Roxas." Jane answered.

"Not to be rood or anything but..."

"I know he doesn't look like me at all not one bit, his my adopted son but I still see him as my real son no matter what." She explain to her.

"Um...no I was for your age." Aerith said.

"Oh, I'm 18." Jane answer.

'She's very young.' Aerith thought to herself.

"Aerith!" Someone yelled from behind them.

Both woman turn around to see a teen running up to them.

"Where have you been?" The teen asked Aerith.

"I've been here talking with her." Aerith answered her while mechanizing Jane too.

"Oh crap! Sorry my name is Yuffie." Yuffie said/apologize/introduce to Jane.

"My name is Jane and this is my son Roxas." Jane said as she introduce herself and Roxas.

"Hey there little guy!" Yuffie yelled at him.

"AAHH!" Roxas on the other hand started to cry do to the fact that he doesn't like to be yelled at...at all.

"Yuffie..."Aerith said to her.

"Its okay nothing wrong." Jane said as she try to calm but it was a fail. "Oh my please stop."

"Try... sing to him." Yuffie suggested to her.  
>"But I don't know any song or some sort."<p>

"Think of one then try." Aerith said to her.

'Why doesn't my memory work with me at times like this." Jane thought to herself. "I don't know how to or maybe I do, but I don't know."

"Think of one!" Yuffie yelled at her.

"AAAHHH!" Roxas cried even louder.

_Aozora by Lia_

_Ano umi dokomademo aokatta tooku made  
>Ano michi dokomademo tsuzuiteta massuguni<em>

_Ichiban hayaku sunaoni waratta monotachi_  
><em>Ichiban suki na ano hito waratteru<em>

_Dare yorimo tooku ni ittemo koko kara mata waratte kureru  
>Hitomi o tojireba futto natsu no hi no nioi<em>

_Ano kawa asonderu futari kiri doro darake  
>Ano kumo otteiru todoitara shiawase to<em>

_Ichiban hayaku kono saka nobotta monotachi  
>Ichiban suki na ano basho mezashite<em>

_Takusan no omoide ga aru hoka ni ha nani mo iranai kurai  
>Hitomi o tojireba sugu ano umi no nioi<em>

_Mata natsu ga kuru gin iro ni hikaru  
>Minamo ni utsusu futaribun no kage<em>

_Dare yorimo tooku ni ittemo kokokara mata waratte kureru  
>Hitomi o tojireba futto ano hi no aozora<em>

End of song

Yuffie looked shock, Aerith looked very surprised but Roxas was sound asleep in Jane' arms.

"Whoa, you're good." Yuffie said to her.

"Thanks, but I actually heard before somewhere else." Jane said to her.

"Where did you hear it?" Aerith asked her.

"I can't remember where I heard it but I know from somewhere."

"Hey Aerith we should get back its getting late." Yuffie said to her.

"I think we should." Aerith said to her.

"By the way where are you staying at?" Yuffie asked Jane.

"I don't know, I need to find a place though." Jane said to her looking around.

"You could stay with us for the time being." Aerith said to her.

"Oh, thanks but I don't want to bother you as it is."

"I'm quite find with it, but I also don't you and your son to be out so late at night."

"Will thanks so much then."

"Lets go, lets go already." Yuffie said to them.

As all three of them walked to a path of the town they were talking to one another.

~ In a random hotel ~

One little glance in the room made Jane feel like she need to find a house as soon as possible, why do you ask well it's because the room is really nice or to fiance if that's the right word for it.

"Um... okay." Jane said still lost at words.

"This will be the room you'll be staying at." Yuffie said to her walking to a door.

When Jane walked to the door where Yuffie was at, she opened the door. Now before Jane walked all the in the room she stop and looked around to see how nice the room was.

"Are you sire?" Jane asked her while she walked to the bed.

"Yep, we don't mind at all." Yuffie said to her. "Will see you in the morning."

When she left the room Jane put Roxas down on the bed then she laid down next to him to sleep for the long day tomorrow when she wake up.

* * *

><p>There you have it.<p>

Note I do **not** own the song that was in here but you'll here that song in a little bit.

Hoped you like it reveiw if you like.


	3. The two weirdest people ever

I am so, so, so, so, sooooooo sorry fo not up dating in so long it's just that I forgot about this story! But either way I am going to focus more on this story than the other one I am writing for now.

Axel: Dude are you serious? You forgot about this story!

Me: Oh shut up Axel! And what the hell are you doing here?

Axel: I was here to ask you why didn't you add me more into this story!

Me: Oh you will be in here...later in the story though.

Axel: What that's not fear!

Me: To bad now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

~ At the random hotel ~

The next morning...

When morning came Jane was a wake before the sun was even out. (It's a sad habit for her to wake up early in the morning.)

'Everyday I wake up so early in the morning for no reason but now I do have a reason why I wake up to watch Roxas as he starts his new life here with me instated of being with organization XII making him risk his own life to get hearts to make kingdom hearts to gain hearts of their own but they don't care about if he dies or not I won't have it.' Jane thought to herself in anger while looking at Roxas who is sleeping next to her. 'Today I need to find a job here so I can find a place for me and Roxas to stay at and not be a berthed to anyone here.'

Jane got up to look out the window to see the sun rise out in the distend. In her thought she also knows that it wont be easy rising Roxas but she new that he asked for this.

"Today is a new day for me and Roxas." Jane said to herself.

Just then Roxas started to make some whimpering sounds to let her know that he is awake now and he is a little hungry.

"Its okay honey don't cry." Jane said to him as she pick him up from the bed. "Lets see if we can find you something to eat."

Then they went to the kitchen (A/N: Odd.) to see what was there. But then she remembered that Roxas can only have a bottle of milk and nothing more.

"Looks like we're going shopping today." Jane said to Roxas. 'Good thing I have some munny with me to get some of the supplies I need for now.'

With that Jane left the hotel to the small town to get the right stuff to rise Roxas and then see if there are some jobs their too.

~ In the town ~

We see Jane walking around the town looking for the supplies she needs for Roxas and looking for a job at the same time.

"Now lets see where can I find a store?" Jane asked herself.

"If you're looking for the store its the other way." Someone said behind her.

Jane turn around to see a man who looks like he is in his fortes standing next to a very old man who looked like he's in his sixty or something like that.

"Oh it is?" Jane asked them. "Thanks, I'm new to this town so I'm not really that familiar with this place at all."

"I call tell since I never seen you around before." The first man said to her.

"Oh hush how can you tell when you are always in that shack that you call a home." The second man said to the other guy also forgetting that Jane who was just watching them fight for something that she didn't understand at all and then it made her feeling weird being around them.

"Um, I'll be on my way then." Jane said to them and then she started to walk away really fast. 'This is a weird place, why did I come here?'

"Jane there you are." Someone said behind her then she turned around to see Yuffie and Aerith walking up to her. "When we saw that you or Roxas weren't in your room we figure that you came to town so we here."

"Will I'm glad you two are here because I just meet this two weird old people out of no where right now." Jane said to the remembering the two old people from earlier.

"Really where are they?" Yuffie asked her while looking around at the same time. "I want to some action!"

"..." Jane and Aerith didn't say anything after this instated they just sweat drop.

"So, um, can you guys help me get some supplies? Because I'm really lost right now." Jane said to them breaking the quite between all three of them.

"Sure, we don't have much to do anyways." Yuffie said to her before she walked next to her. "And besides we know this town better than anyone else here."

"Yuffie it's rude to brag about something that only you know of what you could do." Aerith said to her.

"Thanks." Jane said to her. "Now we need to find a store before it gets dark and then we'll be on our way." and with that all three of them started walking to a store near by.

~ The castle that never was ~

"Any news?" Saix asked every nobody once they came back from the world they were assigned to look at.

"Nope they were not at Twilight Town." Demyx said to him.

"Nor at Beast Castle." Luxord also said to him.

"The two of them wasn't at Wonder Land either." Xigbar said to him. (A/N: He wasn't even trying to look for them)

"There are still more worlds out there so I want all of you to kept looking no matter what." Saix said to them. "Axel go to Never land, Demyx go to Agrabah, Luxord go to Pride Lands, Xigbar go to Destiny Islands, Xalden go to Olympus Coliseum, and I will go to Hollow Bastion."

"Hold up Saix let me go to Hollow Bastion instead." Axel said to him. "I know that world better than any nobody here."

"Very well but you better look will or else you will regret it." Saix said to him while give him a death glare too.

"OK, OK I get it have a little faith in me."

"So can I tread?" Demyx asked him. (A/N: He really didn't want to go to Agrabah since it was in the middle of the desert)

"NO!" Saix yelled at him in terrifying voice.

"OK!" Demyx yelled scared before running in a portal to Agrabah then disappearing behind him.

"Go. Now." Saix said to the rest of them in a more harsh tone of voice unlike the one he gave to Demyx.

With that all of them ran or walk into a portal that led to another world in still search for Roxas and Alexandra.

'What the hell are you two doing?' Axel asked/thought to himself walking into a portal that led to Hollow Bastion.

* * *

><p>Axel: That's it?<p>

Me: Yeah that's it.

Axel: I wasn't even there for that long!

Me: Shut up you'll be in the next chapter.

Axel: Will I get to stay in there more longer?

Me: In a way yes but that long though.

Axel: That's still not fear!

Me: Oh shut up, anyways re veiw if you want!


	4. A new job and the truth

Me: I am so sorrrrrryyyy for not up dating for so long.

Axel: WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU DID THAT!

Me: Don't yell at me or I'll cut you out of this story.

Axel: ...

Me: Thought so, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

~ Hollow Bastion: At the market ~

We see Aerith, Yuffie, and Jane looking throw many clothes for infants while Roxas was just playing with a medium ball that Jane had found somewhere around the toys.

"How about this one it's cute." Yuffie said as she held out a shirt that had a ninja on it. (A/N: That is so Yuffie right there)

"Um, not to rude or anything Yuffie but why did you pick that out?" Jane asked her out of cruciate.

"Because I'm a ninja and also I think it is so damn cool."

"Okay, I'll get it just because I also think it's cute too."

"How about this one?" Aerith asked her while holding up a light blue shirt with a machining pants too.

"Sure, I think that's enough clothes so let me go pay for this stuff and we'll be on our way." Jane said to them before she went to the cashier to pay.

"Jane is such a person to be around with." Yuffie said to Aerith as she pent down to pick up Roxas from the floor. "Isn't that right little buddy your mom is a good person." Roxas then giggled at this before he hugged Yuffie in happiness. "Oh look Aerith he likes me." Yuffie said to her hugged Roxas back before she thought of a question. "How old are you anyways little buddy?"

"We should ask Jane when she gets back." Aerith said to her.

As if on cue Jane returned with two bags full of stuff for Roxas in both of her hands and holding a teddy bear in one of her hands too.

"OK, I'd payed for the stuff so we can leave now." Jane said as took Roxas out of Yuffie hands and then gave him the teddy bear. "Here you go sweaty."

"Hey Jane how old is Roxas?" Yuffie asked her also a little in the inside hurt that she couldn't hold Roxas a pit more longer.

"He's one, I know he looks a little younger but that's just the way he was born." Jane said to them while watching Roxas look at the teddy bear in wonder.

"Come on lets go." Aerith said to them as all three (or four counting Roxas) walked out the of the store.

"Hey, Aerith, we need to get to the others remember so we can fix that secretary system more." Yuffie said to her.

"But we can't leave Jane alone or back at the hotel either." Aerith said to her.

"Oh no, it's okay really I'll be fine." Jane said to them but she also offended at the same time. "Besides I need to see if I could find a job around here anyways but can you guys watch Roxas for me though?"

"Sure." Yuffie said to her as she took Roxas out of Jane' hands.

"We'll watch him." Aerith also said to Jane.

"Thanks." Jane said to them. "Oh here take some of the clothes with you just in case and sing him that song if he tried or something, alright?"

"Alright." Yuffie said to her. "When you're done with what ever you're going to do we're at that place over there."

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a few." With that Jane started to walk away to another part of the town.

Somewhere else in town...

A dark vortexes opened and then Axel stepped out of it before he closed the portal behind him.

Axel then sighed before saying something. "Why do I have a feeling that both of them are here in this town?" with that he started to walk into town still wondering about many things of Roxas and Alexandra are at.

At a random book store...

Now we see Jane talking to an old man; who was the owner of the book store too.

"So can I get a job here?" Jane asked the old man.

"Of curse, I also needed help here in this store for some time now." The old man said to her. "You can start tomorrow at eleven, alright?"

"Oh thank you sir." Jane said to him enjoy. "I promise, I'll be here on time but I just need to find someone to watch my son though."

"You could bring him if you want, I don't mind at all."

"Thank you so much sir."

"Please call me Jim from now on."

"Okay Jim, by the way my name is Jane."

With that Jane walked out of the store and started to walking the house that Yuffie and Aerith went to earlier. But then she got lost on the way there. "Crap, I don't know where I'm at." Jane said to herself while looking around at the same time too.

"Maybe you should retrace your steps on how you got her Alexandra." Someone said to her from a distance.

Jane then quietly turned her head to see Axel walking towards her while she was taking a few steps back in shock. "What are you doing here Axel?" Jane asked him still walking backwards in shock.

"What do you think? I'm here to bring you and Roxas back to the castle." Axel said to her still walking towards her.

"No! I never want to go back there ever again!" Jane yelled at him while she stopped walking too. "And neither does Roxas!"

"What are you? His mother! Don't make me laugh." Axel said to her while he also stopped walking too. "What would you know about him, you only known him for a year."

"What of it? At least I got the chance to know him better than you ever did so don't say anything about it."

"Then tell me something that he never told me or any nobody in hull organization then."

"Roxas told me once how he wished that he never came to that organization at all." This made Axel's eyes widen in shock after hearing this but Jane soon counted. "He wished that he could have a normal life as a person who doesn't have to fight against his will, how he also wished that he could have friends to help him and not standing there there watching doing nothing to help him."

"..." Axel said nothing to her since he was lost at words after hearing all this from her. "Did... he really say all that?"

"He did, Axel." Jane said to him very calm. "He wanted a better life and I'm going to make that happen for him so please, Axel, don't take that away from him now."

Axel then sighed before he opened a portal to the castle. "Fine, I won't take that away from him." Axel said to her before he walked in the portal leaving her behind.

"Thank you, Axel." Jane said as if he was still there.

* * *

><p>Axel: That it? That is all I'm going to say?<p>

Me: Oh shut up at least you were in there.

Axel: Yeah, not that long!

Me: What the hell did i say about you yelling me.

Axel: ...

Me: I win, review if you want.


End file.
